


30 Day Drabble Challenge

by harazaki (HopelessMasquerade)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: 30-Day Fic Meme, Bad English, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/harazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short (and some long) drabbles featuring (mostly) diverse pairings, focusing on Kuroko no Basuke and OoFuri.</p><p>This challenge will end on May 31st.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings (Mura/Himu)

-You're huge!

-You should join the basketball team! No, the volleyball team! You'd be perfect for any team.

Getting comments like those just made Atsushi blame himself because of his height.

It was weird the day someone wasn't surprised or commented on his height. But, let's be honest. Seeing a 6' 10" (2,08 cm) teenager wasn't something you'd get to see everyday.

 _Ah... How exhausting... It's not like I'm interested in basketball_. He was never interested in basketball at first. He was tired of comments about his height and he was tired of people telling him to join sport clubs. _It's not my fault that I got scouted..._

His sleepy, small eyes gazed at the gym as he yawned. Being talented was tiring at times. Being a Miracle was tiring most of the time. People recognizing you at the street and even chasing you to speak to you, when you're just a teenager that wants to go home and eat some sweets.

Atsushi finally arrived at the building. He wasn't amazed at the fact that it was a huge one, since he was already used to that kind of places. He entered, gathering around the huge crowd, hoping he wouldn't be seen.

_Well, I'll just crush everyone and leave._

That's was what he thought at first, until something caught his sight.

In front of his eyes, a dark-haired guy was crushing his opponents too. He was surprisingly fast, dribbling past players in the blink of an eye. His fakes were not only professional, but they were elegant too. While Atsushi wasn't someone you could surprise easily, the boy's skills did amaze him.

The boy had finished, scoring 37-19 against his opponents. Everyone watched as the boy walked towards Atsushi, which didn't look surprised at all but was actually astonished. With a cold gaze, the boy looked at him, keeping an emotionless expression, much like a poker face.

-You would be a much better addition that I am.

Atsushi raised an eyebrow, letting out a lazy " _Heh?_ " as the boy walked back towards his bag. He didn't want to be scouted at first, so why was some unknown dude forcing him to join?

Yosen's coach whistled and every player on the building gathered in front of her. At first, Atsushi was going to leave, although he'd been scouted. He wouldn't care if the coach got angry at him. He wouldn't care if people commented things about him. He wanted to forget about basketball for at least a year.

However, he didn't knew if it was some kind of reaction on his brain, or if the dark-haired guy's plays had affected him on some way, that he decided to gather too. Not like he actually wanted to play basketball.

But it seemed like he had found an opponent that was worth it.


	2. Accusation (Hanamiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We did nothing. That goodie-shoes injured himself, that's all."

It happened every time. Pulling off nasty tricks and rough acts to fulfil his goal was something he was totally used to. People acusing him because of this was too something he was used to.

A sharp, sadistic grin showed on his face as he gazed at one of his opponents. His face was filled with anger, fear, holding back his tears as he saw his friend being taken to the hospital. The team's captain clenched his teeth and their coach stared in shock, his hands trembling, asking himself what could have gone wrong.

Makoto did it again.

His opponent walked towards him, a single tear running down his cheeks, his skin turning pale as he tried his best not to break down. He took a deep sigh, fixing his eyes on the dark-haired boy, and Makoto looked back at him, keeping his obscure grin.

-You... - He raised his voice and couldn't hold back his thoughts. - Just what the heck do you think you're doing!? You can't go harming every damn player on the court, your twatface!

Makoto raised an eyebrow, and one of the guy's teammates tried to calm him down. But there was no actual way he could calm him down, as tears had already filled his eyes and he was on the verge of insanity.

-Huh? Excuse me? - He blinked, his grin slowly fading as the whole rival team stared at him. There was no way he would excuse himself from what he did. He never did, actually. - I did nothing.

-Nothing!? You... You broke his fucking knee! You hurt him, you bastard!

The boy broke down in tears, crying and screaming at the same time. One of his teammates tried to calm him down, but he too was shocked by the fact that things turned out to be like that. Their ace got injured, and the worst part of this, is that the responsibles of all of this weren't even sorry.

-What are you saying, your idiot? - He smirked again, laughing as he replied. - We did nothing. That goodie-shoes injured himself, that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's May 3rd already on my country so why not.
> 
> This one was really short, I'm sorry.


	3. Restless (IzuMizu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And stop calling me Rice!"

-Oi, Rice!

Birds chirping on the background, as a thin ray of sunlight breezed through the window. One of Kousuke's usual silly comments broke the peace that had surrounded his room for quite a time. Fumiki frowned an eyebrow, pouting. He was not used at all to the nickname Kousuke gave him.

-Izumi, could you please stop calling me by that nickname? - He said, midly annoyed, handling some sheets to Kousuke. Kousuke slighly closed his eyes, smiling as he took the sheets. It would be useless to reply as Fumiki already knew the answer. - Anyway, do you think Mihashi will do alright?

-You mean tomorrow's exam? If he's with Abe he'll be alright. - He didn't put many emphasis when he said alright, which was something Fumiki noticed. - Anyway, what about Rice-chan?

Fumiki sighed, still annoyed. All he wanted was to have a quiet study time with Kousuke, but still, if he didn't stop refering to him by that stupid nickname there was no way it could be a decent study hour. He picked up his Modern History book and opened it on a random page, waiting for one of Kousuke's half-sarcastic comments.

-Maths and Modern History are giving me some problem...

-How many hours have you been studying, Rice? - Kousuke found the nickname Rice stupid too, but he liked to mock his teammate.

-Um... - Fumiki yawned, which made Kousuke think that he hasn't been sleeping correctly lately. Or that he simply was tired. - Most evenings between 18:00 and 19:00, and then from 22:00 until I get tired.

Sighing, Kousuke took the Modern History book from him, leaving it on the desk. Fumiki doubted on how to react, watching as Kousuke poured some water onto a glass.

-You need to rest, - he said as he handled Fumiki the glass. - Here, drink.

Fumiki took a small sip of the drink, thus leaving the glass on the desk along a pile of books. Kousuke looked at him, noticing small dark bags under his eyes, and frowned his eyebrows, half-closing his eyes.

-What's wrong, Izumi?

-What is _wrong_ is your sleeping schedule. Have you been sleeping lately?

-Well... - He yawned again. - 6 hours or so recently.

-That's bad, Rice. - Kousuke nipped his cheek, leaving a tiny red mark on Fumiki's face.

-Tch! And stop calling me Rice!

Fumiki blinked, staring at nothing for a brief moment. He himself knew that he was making a great effort to get good grades, but he didn't notice those changes on his sleeping pattern.

-Health comes before responsibility. Get some sleep.

Instead of just replying without thinking before, Fumiki nodded at him, and slowly accomodated himself on Kousuke's bed, wondering if it was the right thing to do. But, since Kousuke didn't yell at him or something, yes, Fumiki wasn't doing anything wrong, and thus he slowly fell asleep, half-smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some IzuMizu shouldn't hurt, right? (?)
> 
> I made this one a bit longer because of yesterday's drabble.


	4. Snowflakes (MuraKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Snow is not candy. You're going to catch a cold."

-Stop it, Murasakibara-kun.

It wasn’t anybody’s fault that Atsushi was still a child inside and had mistaken snow as cotton candy. Tetsuya’s blank gaze stared at him as the bigger man kept his mouth open, small snowflakes falling on his tongue.

After all, Atsushi still was a  _baby_. A baby trapped inside a 1'88m body.

-Huh? - He didn’t bother to close his mouth so he sounded illegible. 

-Snow is not candy. You’re going to catch a cold.

Atsushi slowly closed his mouth, pouting at him. He hated how not only Shintarou, but now Tetsuya acted like a mother towards him. 

-Ah, Kuro-chin… Don’t tell me what to do, - he said, keeping his lazy, sleepy voice. While Tetsuya pretty much ignored him and just stared at how gracefully the snowflakes fell, Atsushi slightly got angry at him. - or I’ll crush you.

They were  _children_ , after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have added Kise throwing snowballs at Kuroko at the end (or just an AoKise snowball fight) but I chose the fluffy way.
> 
> This one was shorter than usual...


	5. Haze (Hara/Zaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to punch you if you keep dragging me into your bullshit!"

The strong, dirty smell of alcohol surrounded the whole place, mixed with a nasty smell of cigarettes. The music was so loud, it was almost impossible to talk with your companion unless you yelled at him, or made your way out the place to rant at him. It was hurting his ears. Flashing, bright lights of all colours dazzled on his eyes as he tried his best not to get anxious.

It was all his fault.

_Don't you want to have some fun?_

Kazuya's words echoed on his head, and he blamed himself. It all began with a small, quiet talk, and he suddenly was dragged into one of the loudest places he would ever been.

The enormous crowd that surrounded them wasn't helping, either. It could be hard to find someone that wasn't drunk, passing out, or under the effects of some unknown drug.

It was making him sick.

-Oi, Hara... - Hiroshi felt his hands trembling, and turned his head just to see how his companion was doing for a brief moment. His eyes opened in fear as he felt a shiver running through his body when he saw him; his skin was paler than usual and he was breathing heavily, much like a panic attack. With the difference that it wasn't a panic attack and that he was entering some kind of trance. - Are you even listening?

The boy simply nodded. Is this really what he meant by _fun_? Getting your ass drunk and probably passing out? If so, then he didn't understand what having fun was.

He felt his stomach cricking, and felt vomit going through his throath. Panic began swallowing his mind as he attempted to hold it. Why did he accept, on the first place? Why didn't he thought about asking before? _Fucking hell I'm going to pass out_ , he thought to himself. It was most likely, that if any of them was going to pass out, it would be Kazuya.

His heartbeats increased as Kazuya got closer to him. Holding a soda (which probably had a weird substance in it), he heavily smelled like alcohol and was muttering weird things to himself, smiling while doing so. His whole face had turned pale and one of his eyes was perfectly visible, which was wet-like and red, hinting that he had taken some kind of weird drug. His sweater was covered on sweat and he was barely able to stand still. Insanity was likely to overtake him soon and Hiroshi tried to react; but his mind was all blank, and even if he said something, Kazuya wouldn't listen at all. He would either ignore it because of his trance-ish state, or simply nod.

-What the fuck... - Suddenly, Kazuya's legs weakened as the soda fell from his hand, the sound of the crystal breaking weakly reaching his ears. He was the next one to fall, and his heartbeats had sped up as he did. Nobody, however, had noticed that he had passed out, but Hiroshi. Seeing his friend like that left him shocked, almost throwing up as his eyes gazed at a small tear coming from his eye. Anxiety was slowly overtaking Hiroshi's mind and body and he squeezed his hands, deeply breathing. - You hear me? I'm going to punch you if you keep dragging me into your bullshit!

But there was nothing to be heard. Nobody was listening to him and he couldn't listen to himself either.

And Hiroshi stated that he wouldn't ever go on a party with Kazuya again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are multiple definitions for "haze", I decided to use the one that first caught my attention (alcoholic? haze).
> 
> Jesus Christ what have I done.


	6. Flames (AbeMiha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just make sure your pitching doesn't suck, alright?"

It was weird.

Seeing Ren being all happy and shiny and rainbows was weird. Probably not for the rest of the time, but it sure was for Takaya. He was so used to seeing Ren being the crybaby he usually was, getting anxious over everything, always relying on Takaya's reassurance.

The boy's eyes shined like they've never shined before, reflecting the sunlight, showing a beautiful honey-ish tone that nobody has been able to perceive before. He was smiling, but unlike it often happened, it wasn't his usual shy, small smile. It was a sincere, child-like smile, with a bit of blush around it.

Takaya found himself packing up when the smaller boy walked towards him, carrying his own bag. He frowned, wondering if Ren was just making everything up or if he was truly being happy.

-Abe-kun... - His shaky voice was still there, though.

-What's it, Mihashi? - Now he was looking straight at Ren, eyes fixed on eyes, and the little man wasn't used at all to eye contact. - You want to keep pitching? If so then I don't care.

-Y-yes... And, do you think-

-That we'll win against the next team? - Ren's eyes widely opened at this. For Takaya, Ren was easily predictable. - Of course. Just make sure your pitching doesn't suck, alright?

A bit shocked by that, Ren simply nodded at him.

-It is thanks to you that it doesn't, Abe-kun.

Takaya raised an eyebrow, surprised at the fact that Ren hadn't gotten all nervous and agitated like he usually did. Instead it was a totally legible response and he sounded sure of himself. This of course made Takaya share a good, loud laugh, smirking afterwards.

_Something has lifted a flame on you, right, Mihashi?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't got the "Flames" thing right at all.


	7. Formal (MayuAka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just teach this kid to use a stupid honorific."

Jesus…

Someone should teach this kid on how to use honorifics. 

Because, seriously, nobody has ever been so unpolite towards me before. Nobody has used such speech when talking to me. Look, I don’t care if he was in Teiko, if he has much better grades than me, and go fuck his super-duper yellow eye. And I don’t give a fuck if he became the baskeball team’s captain by just stepping on the goddamn gym.

Just teach this kid to use a stupid honorific.

I don’t care if it’s towards me, towards those three dumbasses or whoever. If there’s something I truly wish right now, is that tiny redhead using “-san” with any of us, just like a good first year would do.

Yes, this Akashi guy is probably a well-mannered person, but he won’t prove it unless he refers to me as “Mayuzumi-san”. Or senpai. Instead of just refering to me as “Mayuzumi” and telling me what the heck should I do.

Tables had turned, right?

Because I thought that I, a third year, would be the one giving orders. But here we have a probably not-human minion telling his upperclassmen, even telling the coach, what should we do.

Just for the sake of winning.

And… Here he comes again. He’s holding an English book. God, I hope he has trouble or some shit. His eyes are cold as usual and he’s probably not going to do anything with that stupid, spooky yellow eye. At first I thought it was just a contact, but I got proved wrong.

Sitting besides me, he handles me the book and a pen. Wait, what? My English grades are good, thank you. Having a dumb first year correcting me would be la créme de la créme. If it wasn’t enough by having these three retards looking down on me, imagine my whole class doing so.

-So, what do you want? - I try to keep my voice as low and plain as possible, hoping he leaves soon. 

-Mayuzumi, - Just add the stupid  _-san_  your piece of shit. - If you have the time, could you please practise this dialogue with me?

_Yeah, and if you have some free time, could you please refer to me as Mayuzumi-san or just senpai, as I’m two fucking years above you?_

-Tch… - I frown an eyebrow at him, keeping my blank stare and closing the novel I’m currently reading. - Alright, but don’t yell at me if I correct you.

-There isn’t any need for you to correct me as I’m sure of my skills, Mayuzumi.

After this I’ll teach you to use a proper, formal speech and then you better refer to me as your damn senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Mayuzumi just wanted to be called "Mayuzumi-san".
> 
> I'm terrible with Akashi.


	8. Companion (Abe/Miha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abe's internal monologue about Mihashi.

Huh? Mihashi, you ask?

If I had to be honest, his pitching still sucks at times. He keeps asking me on what should he do and still acts like a doggie when I'm around. He denies it, but I sure know that he's still the coward I met back then.

Of course, right now he doesn't cry as much as he did back then. He's regaining his self-esteem and knows his role on Nishiura.

Which doesn't mean that he's totally healed, no.

Mihashi still blames himself whenever he makes a mistake.

Some of the mistakes are _his_ fault, yes.

He still needs to learn to control his pitches and his speed is sloppy. Well, not sloppy at all since he once reached 120km/h, but he's still stuck in 100-110km/h pitches. No, even lower than that. I mentioned that he still had to control his pitches properly, but the truth is that his control is actually pretty good.

Actually, I don't imagine us having other pitcher than Mihashi. We could have someone much better, yes. He still has to improve a lot. Mihashi does have a lot of potential but he doesn't want to admit it. He keeps complaining about how much he sucks and that bothers me.

You can praise him, actually. But you don't know if he'll just deny it or if he'll be satisfied. I don't understand him at all. Just that he's this anxious, self-blaming kid, and while we are all supporting him, he needs to learn to support himself too.

Which doesn't mean that I don't appreciate him as a partner.

Because, if I didn't, I would simply have dumped him off. I would have left him crying instead of telling that kid that he's worth it. His old teammates would keep laughing at him and God knows what he could do after that.

Mihashi is still a crybaby, yes, but he's also a really good pitcher if you consider it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why so much AbeMiha all of the sudden.


	9. Move (Ima/Hana)

The Devil kept his eyes closed  
because he awaited for the day  
where his victim would show up  
so they could end up engulfed in darkness

The beast made his way through  
leaving a massacre behind him  
telling those that survived  
they were nothing but mere pieces

When those two creatures met,  
the Devil opened his eyes  
Because he had found the victim he was waiting for  
and he wouldn't let his prey escape

The beast became the Devil's pawn  
and, countless times, he tried to get rid  
of the fire ring that surrounded them,  
and wished the Devil vanished along it

And only after two years, and a myriad of struggles,  
the beast broke free from the Devil's grip  
And, thus,  
the beast got back to his world of tricks

But, if there was something he didn't notice  
is that the Devil was still following him,  
watching over the beast's moves  
and wondered if darkness could engulf him again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No summary ideas.
> 
> Decided to go poetry-ish this time. Bonus, I suck at poetry and these two are perfect for poetry.
> 
> It should be pretty obvious who's the Devil and who's the beast.


	10. Silver (Niji/Aka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice in Teiko sure was hard. Specially when you are a hot-headed second year with a whole squad of first years to take care of.

-Nijimura-san.

Practice in Teiko sure was hard. Specially when you are a hot-headed second year with a whole squad of first years to take care of.

Seijuurou’s sudden appearance scared Shuuzou, who dropped his towel.

-H-Hey, Akashi! You’re a ghost or something? - Shuuzou reminded himself that he shouldn’t be all loud towards his kouhai and simply pouted. The small red-haired simply smiled at him picking up his towel, handling it to him afterwards. - Ah, thanks. So, d'ya want something?

Shuuzou hanged the towel towards his shoulder while Seijuurou simply stared at him. But it was no simple stare, no, as the younger boy was almost looking at Shuuzou’s soul. A crimson gaze against a silver-ish gaze. 

Doubting on how to react, Shuuzou simply blinked, breaking the eye-contact. When he noticed the coach was looking at them, he immediately excused himself.

-Ah, excuse me, - said Seijuurou, - but your eyes-

-Do I have something in my eyes?

It didn’t took too long for Seijuurou to realise that, whatever he was about to say, not only sounded stupid but would make him look awkwards in front of his teammates, so he forgot about it, going back to practice.

_What a weird kid he is_ , Shuuzou said to himself.

After all, Seijuurou simply wanted to tell him about that beautiful silver tone of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one that would actually comment on the other's eyes would be Nijimura. Those scarlet eyes you don't find anywhere.


	11. Prepared (Mihashi)

I-I'm not really sure.

It d-doesn't feel real at all.

I w-wouldn't be... Able to explain it at all...

B-But I guess that... I'm happy here, playing in Nishiura.

Because, everyone... In Nishiura, they are all so supportive a-and kind... They praise me a lot and... Sometimes they give me advice.

Even A-Abe-kun supports me... Although h-he looks angry most of the time. H-he sometimes yells at me b-but he's a nice person.

T-they sometimes tell me h-how much of a crybaby I-I was when I joined and... I feel bad, but...

I-I've decided.

T-That I like to play in Nishiura and... I'm ready f-for every challenge.

I like this team... And I want to play and... win with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More POV because why not.
> 
> This is probably the shortest drabble so far.


	12. Knowledge (Seto/Furu/Hana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I simply don't care about those stupid rankings, y'know."

-Jesus, I ranked first again?

It was something that frequently happened to him. Without taking a huge effort, Makoto easily got some of the highest grades of the entire school, naturally ranking amongst the top tier.

Not that he actually cared.

-You don't sound amused at all. - Koujirou's eyes were as dark and hollow as usual, gaze fixed on his notebook. Looking at him, Makoto smirked, releasing a loud laugh.

-Tsk. First place, four times in a row. Just why do you think I should be surprised.

Koujirou closed his notebook.

-You know, I would say something foolish like, _if I was you I would-_

-For fuck's sake, - the smaller man replied, his smirk vanishing as he sighed, picking up a hairband from his bag, - just stop comparing yourself to those smartasses.

Someone patted Makoto's head. He frowned an eyebrow, carelessly leaving the hairband on the table. Making a tsk-like sound, Makoto rested back on his chair.

-If anything, - a dark-haired, taller man said, somewhat sleepy. He picked up the hairband from the table, adjusting it to his forehead, - who are you referring to as _smartasses_?

-Shut up, Kentarou, this doesn't have to do with you. - Makoto sighed again as Koujirou fixed his gaze on him, quietly staring as he picked up one of his favorite novels. - I simply don't care about those stupid rankings, y'know.

_Tch, I said the obvious._

-And now you're acting like Koujirou was jealous. That's impressive from you.

Looking at him, Makoto pouted, obviously ignoring his comment. He was aware of how many people were jealous of his intelligence (even Kentarou is, actually, as he commented on himself not being able to beat Makoto) and he didn't seem to care at all. Instead of ranting at him, Makoto got back to his novel.

-You two... Better let me read if you don't want me to double your practice amount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me AGES.
> 
> Sorry if it's kinda short but seriously, I have to write something /decent/ with them.


	13. Denial (Mura/Hana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A giant man has a fit while he sleeps.

A tear streamed down his cheek.

It was past midnight when he again felt his heart being teared off, not knowing how to respond. An agonizing rush ran across his body and he was aware of what was going to happen.

Gasping for air, he tried to control the pain, to stop the pain. He grabbed the sheets, biting his lip and almost making it bleed. But it wasn't enough, as the agony was already overtaking him, and flashbacks showed in front of his eyes.

-I-I don't want this! - Moving uncontrollably, Atsushi sobbed. He felt like they were strings tied all over him, not allowing any kind of movement. His heart was on a rampage and he couldn't control himself. - Mum, dad, a-anyone! He-

Atsushi felt a strong collision against something cold, another wave of pain running through his body. The sobs were slowly stopping but he still felt the same flow of pain he had felt before. With him, he had brought a good portion of the sheets, uncovering his companion.

Sighing, Makoto woke up as small sobs and swear words reached his eyes. It wasn't the first time it happened to Atsushi, actually, but none of them were used at all to Atsushi's sudden fits.

-Tch... - He said, half-asleep. He wasn't surprised at the fact that Atsushi had took the sheets with him. - Ya can't sleep again, Atsushi?

Half-trembling, the taller man covered his head, covering a good part of his body with the sheets. He felt anxious and, as he wouldn't be able to explain at all, he simply mumbled a few words, holding back some tears.

-N-n-nothing... I, just, er, i-it is too hot here... I'm alright, M-Miya-chin...

Looking at him for a moment, Makoto internally laughed, half-smirking.

-If you say so. - Leaning closer towards the taller man, he gently patted his head, nipping his ear before going back to sleep.

It kinda calmed down Atsushi, but he was disappointed by the fact that he would have to sleep on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded this one later than usual because I couldn't bring myself to write.
> 
> Let's say that it was a childhood trauma that got back at him.


	14. Wind (Kirisaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it could be worse.

-Did a fucking newspaper just fly by!?

It was a stormy day, with intense breezes that have reached 140km/h at some point. The windiest day of the year, it was said. None of them would be surprised if a tree fell in the middle of the street.

-Shut up, Yamazaki. - As usual, Makoto replied to him with a sharp, bored tone. The wind seemed to bother him, as he ceaselessly removed tresses from his face.

-Shouldn’t you wear a hairband or something, Hanamiya? - Koujirou remained the unpleasant person he was, not amused by the wind at all. 

Makoto frowned at him.

-You shut up too. Sometimes you’re worse than him. - He held back his hair, squeezing his eyes and he internally growned. Looking around him, there was no sight of either Kazuya or Kentarou. - …Anyway, what happened to those two? ‘They fighting over hairstyles or some shit?

It wouldn’t be a surprise, actually.

Ignoring them, they kept walking, as the wind gradually got stronger. Suddenly, a myriad of leaves fell in front of them, almost stubbornly. This is like one of those stupid shoujo scenes, Hiroshi thought to himself. 

-Well, it could be worse.

-Jesus, Koujirou, did I tell you to shut u-

A pair of underwear stomped right on Makoto’s face. He didn’t notice as he found himself ranting at his teammates when it happened. While Hiroshi bursted into laugher, aware of the risks it could take, Koujirou simply giggled, thus picking the underwear and throwing it away. 

Makoto looked like he was about to kill someone.

_I should be thankful that mop-hair isn’t here_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't do this.
> 
> The actual reason Hara and Seto were so far behind is because Hara wanted to make him a ponytail.


	15. Order (Kirisaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then why does all of this give me a bad feeling?"

Gathered at Kirisaki Daiichi’s gym, newer (and older) members that had joined the basketball club awaited for the coach’s arrival.

However, there was no sigh of said coach.

It was said that he had retired due to some weird illness, or that he simply got tired of coaching a team whose gears were slowly cracking. All thanks to a certain player that seemed to be late too.

-Why is he so late?

-He’s probably getting some coffee, I guess.

-Yeah, probably. But I was referring to the eyebrows guy.

-He…? He better had left the club. You know what happened last year, right?

The sound of keys sounded throughout the gym, leaving a metallic echo, and someone opened the door. With dark hair that barely reached his neck, he was carrying some sheets and a small whistle. His sharp, cold eyes gazed at the whole gym, reflecting the sunlight on them.

-I’m sorry, - his tone was a quiet, yet disturbing one. Walking towards the blackboard, he left the sheets on the table, then looking straight at the group of players that had gathered around. - But the coach had some health problems, and sadly, he had to give up on coaching.

_Lies._

Several mumbles and whispers filled then the room. A red-haired man then stood up, confused but at the same time angry. The dark-haired one was giving him a bad feeling and he wouldn’t keep his mouth shut.

-Then you’re going to call up another coach or-

-Yamazaki, huh? - His voice suddenly turned colder than before. - I had a small talk with the coach before he left, and…

-And what? Just spit it out!

The dark-haired man whistled, gathering all the attention around him. Everyone that had been whispering things before suddenly stopped talking, creating an unique silence that you’d rarely see at a gym. Yamazaki frowned, sitting back, and really, that guy was giving him some bad vibes.

-From now on, I, Makoto Hanamiya, am the new coach. Those were the coach’s orders.

Again, the room was filled with multiple whispers and mumbles, even louder than before. Grinning, Hanamiya began writing a few things at the blackboard, totally ignoring everything that was whispered about him. 

 _If this guy is going to be our coach_ , Yamazaki thought to himself,  _then why does all of this give me a bad feeling?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly I'm not referring to anyone by their names.
> 
> This is pretty much my idea of how Hanamiya became the coach. He injured him (later claiming that he simply left because he became tired of coaching) and took in. How he became the captain probably has to do with injuries too.
> 
> And no this is not Zaki/Hana even if it gives off some Z/H vibes. It could be but let's just leave it in "Kirisaki".
> 
> Help this boy.


	16. Thanks (Mayu/Aka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a coincidence after all.

It wasn't a coincidence after all.

As usual, Mayuzumi was carrying one of his favorite light novels, this one being the last volume from a series he sure enjoyed. He had bookmarked the page in which he left by simply folding a small portion of the page's corner, but his memory was still no bad and even without bookmarking, he could recount in which page he left.

He didn't look surprise at all, even if it had been 3 years since they met for the last time.

Mayuzumi again felt the incredible pressure Akashi radiated whether he was gazing at someone, plus a shiver ran through his body. 

With his bright, crimson-blood eyes, he glanced at Mayuzumi's bored-like, void eyes, gently smiling at him. It felt weird for both of them to see how each other had grown up, specially because of their sudden encounter.

-So, - Akashi's voice kept its fragile, child-like tone - Is there something you'd like me to say?

Mayuzumi closed his novel, without bookmarking before. He slighly smiled at him, closing his eyes and feeling a small gust against his skin.

-There are many things I'd like you to say, - he said, with a bored, somewhat sleepy voice. Akashi raised an eyebrow at him, his small smile fading. - but, you already know.

Mildly surprised, Akashi then perfectly knew what he had to say. It was something that, while it seemed to be trivial, was something that Mayuzumi definitevely wanted Akashi to say. 

The pressure Akashi radiated suddenly vanished as he sighed. 

-Alright... Mayuzumi-san, - those last words drew a slighly bigger smile in Mayuzumi's face - I must thank you for your support back then.

For a second, Mayuzumi closed his eyes, feeling greatly praised.

Akashi didn't felt ashamed of himself at all, just that he had never pictured himself saying that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out to be really short.
> 
> Loosely based off the Rakuzan epilogue-omake thing.


	17. Look (Seto/Hara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hara attempts hairdressing.

-Ah, Taro-chan is sleeping.

Although he was sleeping, Kentarou was still awared of loud noises. It almost looked like he was drooling or was about to fall off his chair.

Kazuya smiled at him, giggling. He perfectly knew what he was about to do and he wouldn’t care if Kentarou got mad at him.

So he picked up small, cute-looking hairpins and diverse ribbons from his bag.  
Before executing his little plan, he caressed Kentarou’s hair and was surprised at how smooth it was.  _Just how many money do you spend on Bavarian creams, man?_

_Ah, who cares. He’s gonna look good~!_

Licking his upper lick, he randomly began placing ribbons on Kentarou’s dark hair. Every person that was at that classrom looked at him, whispering weird things and some rumours. Giggles could be heard from some people and the worst part of this is that nobody was trying to stop him.

It took him 10 minutes to finish. He was sorta ashamed of what he’d done, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted Kentarou to have a  _decent_  hairstyle for once.

There was no need to wake him up as he had woke up right when Kazuya ended his salon session. Slowly opening his eyes, he still was sleepy, but the sound of people laughing was enough to wake him up.

-Mmh… Why is everyone laughing all of the sudden?

Kazuya brought a mirror, placing it in front of Kentarou’s face while he tried not to burst into laugher.

-So, how do you like your new look, Taro-chan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst thing I've ever wrote.


	18. Summer (Furu/Hana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to talk about last summer.

I don’t like summer.

It isn’t just the intense heat or the fact that I barely do nothing except taking care of the garden. The truth is, I’ve never, ever hated summer before.

Not until last year.

We had been living together for quite a time. Every day was almost the same: we had breakfast, attended class, we ate, he took a nap, sometimes we hanged out together, then we went to bed. Yes, it sounds dull, but I kind of liked it, since he was by my side.

I don’t want to recall what happened last summer. It’s barely remembering what the doctor said and my heart stops for a moment, and every memory linked to that day comes back.

It’s something I wish never happened.

Because that day I couldn’t sleep. At all. He wasn’t there to tell stupid stories until we both fell asleep. He wasn’t there, finishing one of his multiple books while I told him to turn off the light. And, when I woke up, he wouldn’t be there, picking up expired bread to make a badly-done sandwich, and we wouldn’t have our matinal discussion.

It’s been one year since that and I almost got over it. But, when I’m expecting it the least, those memories come back to haunt me.

Hanamiya,  
I truly wanted you to stay by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst this time. 
> 
> Future!FuruHana where Hanamiya dies on an accident.
> 
> I'm sorry.


	19. Transformation (Haizaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monster, that's what he is.

Shougo’s life was never any quiet.

It wasn’t his fault that he became the heartless individual he’s now, nor he thought of wanted to become someone this violent.

However, loneliness can really devastate people.

He had never, ever received any attention or affection from someone before. Shougo never knew what having someone that could talk and listen to you was like. Nobody was there for him, and he probably wasn’t there for himself either.

It was rather early when he began skipping classes. When his days were basically him chasing girls or beating up whoever laid an eye on him, just to soothe himself.

He wasn’t aware at all that he was changing.

And he didn’t knew he became such a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt screams 'Haizaki'.
> 
> All of this came from a headcanon I have about him that basically mentions Haizaki being a really lonely person, either because he was ignored or his family ambit is terrible. And that's what happened.
> 
> Another really short one.


	20. Tremble (Abe/Miha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tch, can't you talk properly?"

Aside from Mihashi’s incredible self-esteem problems, there was something that not only bothered himself but his teammates, and it was his inability to properly speak with them.

His voice constantly cracked and his whole body began shaking, and he often was unable to respond.

-A-A-A-Abe-kun. - He didn’t notice but everyone around him was packing up, since today’s training was about to finish.

-What’s it now, Mihashi? Shouldn’t you be-

-Justamomentabekunpleasepracticeabitmorewithme.

Abe raised an eyebrow, awkwardly looking at him as he finished packing.

-Tch, can’t you talk properly? - He half-ignored Mihashi as he picked up his bag. - Also, shouldn’t you be packing up too? We’re about to leave.

He tried to respond, but it was Abe-kun. He always tried to act properly in front of him, but Abe’s hot-headed, intense personality sometimes was too much for him, and his hand began trembling, while he repeatedly blinked.

Abe had told himself that he shouldn’t, but he ended up helping Mihashi with his bag, packing it for himself as the boy just stared, the ball falling from his hands.

And Mihashi still had a long way to go until he improved his communication problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if I should count this one as AbeMiha.


	21. Sunset (Hara/Zaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just take a fucking look at the sky."

The sunlight beautifully reflected on the river, along the orange-dyed sky. It was such an unique scenery, it would probably not repeat again. And not only it was beautiful -a splendid warm-coloured sky with dazzling sunlight- but it was satisfying, rather peaceful to see.

Even for him, whose eyes were covered by multiple layers of hair and were barely visible. He loved that kind of moments, because he could stay away from reality.

And he did, until someone patted his head.

-What the heck, Hara? - Said boy snapped out of his mind and turned around, only to see an angry-looking Yamazaki -well, he looked pissed off most of the time- gazing at him. - You sure look distracted.

Who wouldn’t be distracted with that evening sky?

-Well… - He thought about a proper response until the sunlight dashed on his hidden eyes, and for a bit, he exposed himself to one of the most fascinating sunsets he had ever seen. It made him smile.

-Don’t well me! I fucking searched for you throughout the whole city! Just what-

-Shut up. 

Yamazaki raised an eyebrow at him, annoyed due to his response, until he too stared at that sunset. While it didn’t amaze him as much as he amazed Hara, he still was dazzled at how gracefully the sky’s colours mixed with each other as the sun slowly hid itself between multiple buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I'll write a proper HaraZaki fic,  
> but that day ain't today.


	22. Mad (Imayoshi/Touou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's mad again.

The whole place’s atmosphere always changed whenever Shouichi got angry, something that didn’t happen very often.

He looked like he was about to kill someone: his features sharpened and his usual smile became colder, spreading an eerie aura. And whoever claimed he was the Devil was right.

“I’m dead”, whispered Ryou. His whole body was shaking and he was on the verge of crying.

“Motherfucking Aomine”, said Kousuke, staring at said man with disgust.

Daiki ignored him.

“Imayoshi, no”, said Susa with a bitter tone.

Meanwhile Satsuki tried to keep everyone calm, but it seemed impossible.

Because Shouichi was mad again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered how Mr. Grin would be like if he became angry.
> 
> Another really short one.


	23. Thousand (Sakurai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!

Ryou is always excusing himself.

No matter if it’s his fault -which rarely is- or it isn’t. No matter if he has anything to do or he doesn’t. He’ll always end up apologizing, feeling deeply sorry about what happened.

He has probably apologized a thousand times by now.

But he’s not just a crybaby; he can be incredibly brave -and annoying, if he already wasn’t- when he feels like.

Although no many people know about this side of his and keep seeing him as this innocent, fragile child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary says it all.


	24. Outside (Mayuzumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all a waste of time.

Mayuzumi was someone that barely spent any time on the streets.

And if he ever went outside, he would do it just to buy light novels or visit the library.

Just thinking about all the people that gathered out there immediately made him sick. It made him refuse to go out and just stay in his room.

He loved the comfort of his room, the silence that enveloped it, and for him going outside was a waste of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are these drabbles getting shorter and shorter.
> 
> THIS ONE IS JUST 4 PHRASES LONG


	25. Winter (Kirisaki, Furu/Hana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's okay to cry."

“ _Seirin High goes to the Winter cup!_ ”

Those words repeatedly echoed on his head. He had tried to pull them away, but the feeling of guilt he’d been carrying since that match ended was too much, even for him.

Previously, he told his teammates that he needed some time for himself, and closed himself on the lockers.

_He’s pissed_ , Yamazaki thought.

_Ah, Hana-chan is gonna cry?_ , Hara murmured.

_I didn’t knew he was this weak_ , Seto reflected, frowning.

Furuhashi kept his blank expression. Although he didn’t seem concerned at all, he was actually worried about Hanamiya, since he’d never seen him like that before. The look in Hanamiya’s gaze was colder than usual and the atmosphere around them turned tender.

Without saying anything, he grabbed the doorknob and opened it.

And he saw their black-haired captain, his hands shaking as he grabbed his pants. He was cursing everyone -specially Seirin’s center- and biting his lower lip, holding back his tears. Even him, who seemed to be -and was- a heartless individual, had feelings, and not only was dissappointed because he wasn’t able to crush Seirin’s center, but he also felt like their loss was his fault.

Instead of just whispering pretty words to him -that obviously wouldn’t work-, Furuhashi walked towards him. He kneeled, reaching Hanamiya’s eyes with his hand, and removed some tears that were forming on his eyes, while holding his.

-It’s okay to cry. - Those were his only words, before he removed his hand from Hanamiya’s face, and a single tear ran through his cheek as Hanamiya broke in tears, unable to hold his guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone wonders about the delay, well, I haven't been feeling really good lately and decided to take a small break (because writing like that would only produce shitty drabbles).
> 
> So here have a decent drabble... I guess.


	26. Diamonds (Hara/Zaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weirdest face.

“What is behind Hara’s bangs?”

It was probably the most asked question in their class. There wasn’t a single day in which someone didn’t ask Yamazaki -who constantly denied being Hara’s best friend- that question.

But even Yamazaki himself wasn’t sure if Hara even had eyes.

Hara of course wouldn’t say anything. He wanted to keep his  _eyes_  as a secret, but the truth was different: his phone was full of selfies of all kinds: covering his eyes, showing them, the classic “peace sign” selfie, etcetera.

It happened that he left his phone on the same classroom, and out of curiosity, Yamazaki took a peek.

And it would probably be the only time he would be able to see Hara’s eyes. They were small, sharp-like, like a fox’s. Dyed with pale, bright-tones, they almost looked like diamonds.

Yamazaki made the weirdest faces and promised himself not to say anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two.
> 
> Something shorter and somewhat ooc.
> 
> -ipromisedmyselfiwouldntcomparemineralswitheyeswhywhywhy-


	27. Letters (Niji/Himu)

Before he met Himuro, Nijimura never though he’d ever find someone really attractive.

However, it wasn’t only the boy’s silk-like, dark hair, with a stroke covering one of his eyes, that gave him a cryptic-like aura. It wasn’t just his only visible eye, or his porcelain-like skin. There was something about him that hit Nijimura like a bullet.

After their first -and only- meeting, they kept  _talking_  to each other.

Himuro would send him a letter once every 2 months, basically asking him about his -and his father’s- health. Nijimura took some time to reply, as he had some business outside his personal issues, but would always reply with a formal, adult-like speech, totally unlike Himuro’s cool, loose one.

And Nijimura kept those letters like a treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazy-ass summary.
> 
> Imagine Nijimura trying not to ask Himuro why he's so gorgeous.


	28. Promise (Mihashi)

For the third night, Mihashi found himself unable to fall asleep.

His own thoughts echoed on his mind.

“I-I promise A-A-Abe-kun that I’ll w-w-win…”

That was what he kept telling himself during their match against Bijou. That was what he wanted to accomplish -not only for himself or Abe, but for his whole team-.

But he didn’t.

Although it wasn’t his fault -for the most part-, he kept blaming himself. His whole body was trembling and he felt a strong urge to cry, but only small tears would run down his cheeks.

He broke his promise with Abe -and his team-, and wouldn’t forgive himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The laziest summary, again.
> 
> After a midst of Kirisaki, our beloved baseball boys come back... I guess.


	29. Simple (Seto/Furu)

If there was something that Seto and Furuhashi shared, aside from both of them respecting Hanamiya above anyone, was the fact that they both had amazing grades.

Of course, it wasn’t it all just a “who can get the highest grades” competition.

Seto -the obviously more intelligent one, which easily got good marks- often helped Furuhashi with his homework and gave him advice on the subjects he was stuck in. Hanamiya could be the one doing this, but Furuhashi found it much easier to seek advice on Seto -since he was a person you could  _easily_  talk to-.

At times Seto found Furuhashi rather unpleasant -and even objected it, with the latter just telling him to chill and not excusing himself for his behavior-.

Their friendship was something simple and strange at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, FINALLY something with my OTP.
> 
> The description says "I'll finish this by May 31st" but yesterday I really wasn't able to write something decent so I'm finishing it today.
> 
> Sorry if it's too short.


	30. Future (Hanamiya)

“ _What will you do once you grow up?_ ”

Hanamiya hated being asked that kind of questions.

Possessing that amazing intellect of his, he could be  _anything_ and  _nothing_  at the same time. He could attempt  _any_  career he wanted. 

But he wasn’t the kind of person that could immediately decide on a career. 

One side of him was interested in a complex career. Something he could find challenging, in which he could fully use his skills, and something he wouldn’t get tired of.

On the other side, he wanted to have a solid, well-payed job, as he wanted to mantain himself and his mother. It wouldn’t matter to him if it was easy or hard. If it helped his family, it was fine.

Or he could just keep playing sports, and of course wouldn’t stop using his dirty tricks.

So, whenever he got asked about his future, he would simply ignore whoever asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks to everyone that has decided to read (or follow) this challenge.
> 
> As you may have noted I've made some grammar mistakes, but not everyone's first language is English. I mainly began this because I wanted to *somewhat* improve my skills and my English writing... And to spend some time, I guess. 
> 
> I hope you've liked it...
> 
> Fact: This -final- drabble was originally going to be something with Nijimura, but changed it at the last moment. I wrote this rather quickly, so tell me if I made any mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking another 30 day challenge because I'm bored and because why not.
> 
> If I make any mistakes (because English isn't my main language) feel free to tell me.


End file.
